Pet Peeves
I do realize that this article has nothing to do with Seddie or iCarly, but this NEEDS to be done. People around here have very lax rules on grammar and spelling, which is bad. If a Wiki doesn't have correct spelling, or flowing grammar, it looks unpolished and immature. Please take a look over these rules. If you have a suggestion, please leave it on my talk page, here. I am locking this page, as it should not be edited by anyone, other than moderators. The reason I am posting this here and not in a blog post is that EVERYONE needs to see it. Spelling/Grammar General spelling words. I will add as I come along. *each other: THIS IS TWO WORDS! LEARN IT! MEMORIZE IT! *cough* Thank you. *no one: Also two words. *awkward: don't forget the nearly-silent "w" in the beginning! *Freddie: the most comical of all spellings. How could you get the second half of Seddie spelled wrong? It's not "Freddy," it's Freddie! *obvious: I've seen some people spell it "ovious" General grammar: *Peoples, if you're going to correct someone on their grammar, at least SPELL "grammar" correctly :) *to/two/too: I see too much of this. to: give it TO Jim; too: I ate too much OR he went, too; two: the number *your/you're: 'your' shows possession; your doll, your book; 'you're' is a contraction between "you" and "are," ex. you're going there *there/they're/their: same as t/t/t, I see it too much; there: go over there; they're: contraction between "they" and "are," ex. they're learning; their: shows possession, their car, their house *correct usage of periods and quotations: Guys. If you get just THREE things from this, (the other two being "each other" is two words, and no Seddie spamming), let this be the third: In a quote, the period goes inside of the quotations. Example: "Mom, I asked Joey," I said slowly. "What did he say?" she replied, glancing over at me. "Um..." I started, afraid of her reaction, "Joey thought that he was right." Yes, nonsensical lines, please do ignore the sheer idiocy of the dialogue. But you catch my drift, am I right? *capitalization/punctuation: PLEASE! It hurts my eyes. Let's get this straight: iCarly has a lowercase 'i,' uppercase 'C.' ALL the episodes follow that format. Lowercase first letter, uppercase second letter. Don't capitalize the articles (a, am, the, to, at, for, etc.), but DO capitalize the important words. Example: "iDate a Bad Boy." I ignored the article (a). I capitalized the second letter, and Bad and Boy. Another: "iTake on Dingo." Ignored "on," capitalized second letter and Dingo. Are you getting what I'm going at? :) Oh yeah, and no EXCESSIVE CAPS LIKE THIS, BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT IT MAKES SOME PEOPLE'S HEAD-VOICES SHOUT, AND HURTS THEIR HEAD! :) And no excessive punctuation, like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seddie spamming--Yes, SEDDIE spamming! My biggest pet peeve of all: When you people take a perfectly good article and put: "OH MY GOD SUCH A GUD EPISODE SOOOOOOO SEDDIE OMG HOW IS IT NOT OBVIOUS?" Please. Do. Not. Unless. You. Want. Me. To. Saw. Your. Fingers. Off. (It. Is. Very. Annoying. Typing. Like. This.) Seriously. I swear, I lose brain cells whenever I read it. I want to SCREAM. We want to attract people to this Wiki, not make them leave out of disgust. A Wiki is supposed to be clean, organized, and not a place for Seddie fans to squeal and scream. There are Seddie forums and boards for that. A Wiki is supposed to teach; in our case, enlighten others about our wonderful ship. :) So please. I just deleted a bunch of Seddie spamming from the Secret Seddie page. Like, "This is most definitely the SEDDIEST episode ever!!!!!!! No need for Secret seddie HERE!!!! :D :D :D" -_- Ya see? Oh yeah, and Seddie is capitalized. It's a name. :) But please, do try to refrain from, "OH MY GOD I LOVE SEDDIE SO MUCH IT IS AMAZING OKAY YA WELL BYE" and ruin an article. I was pleasantly surprised one day when I saw the Seddie article edited with "SEDDIE ROCKS CREDDIE ****** SUCKS!" The user had deleted all the hard work and replaced it with that. Is that informative? I don't think so. Well, thanks guys. :)